Final Fantasy Chronicles: Rebirth of Cloud Strife
by ShatteredHeartX
Summary: Naruto failed to tap into the fox's chakra when pushed off the cliff. Watch what happens as he becomes the chosen one of Gaia and becomes the saviour of the Planet. No pairngs, one shot-ish, Prequel to unpublished story


Naruto screamed as he flailed his arms wildly in a futile attempt to slow his fall. Cursing his sensei for his stupidity, he reached into his mindscape, screaming mentally a large string of vulgar words to reach the Kyuubi, but it would seem as if he was either deaf, pissed off at him so ignoring him, or completely asleep. Cursing again, he yelled again. The last thing he thought before he hit the ground was, '_I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I wasn't able to fulfill my promise to avenge you. I wasn't able to beat Sasuke, Neji, or become Hokage.'_As he stared at the blue sky, he coughed up some blood. _'I wasn't able to say- goodbye. I… wish... I could have…. Had…. Another… chance….'_ Naruto closed his eyes, never to open them again, even with the red energy pulsing around his body as the Kyuubi frantically tried to heal him but to no avail. His injuries were too severe. However, suddenly the ground seemed to crack, and within seconds, a bright green energy seeped from the ground, enveloping his body. Suddenly, just as suddenly as it began, it seeped away, ending, leaving no trace that Naruto's body was ever there.

Naruto's body floated in an abyss of pure green. He groaned, as he flipped. "Five more minutes, Sakura-chan." His eyes shot wide open as his hand flew up to his cheek. "I'm alive!" He exclaimed. He then noticed the green abyss that surrounded him. "Where… am i?" He muttered aloud to no one in particular, not really expecting an answer either. Suddenly, a voice spoke up. "You are within the Lifestream." Then three figures started to materialize in front of him. One was wearing a pink dress with her hair tied back with a pink ribbon. The other had long hair, an X shaped cut on his cheek, wore a shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder, and had a belt with a symbol on it. The last one looked a lot like him, except without the whisker marks, and wore a black turtleneck sweater, a black shoulder pauldron with a pink ribbon around his left arm.

He stared at them for a moment before screaming his head off yelling "GHOST!" He then flailed his arms wildly, trying to swim away from them. That was until the blonde haired one bonked him on the head. "WOULD YOU CALM DOWN and LET US EXPLAIN?" The black haired one and the brunette looked at him stunned. Then the black haired broke a grin. "Damn, Cloud! You've been hanging around me too much, haven't you? Well, congratulations, you just became rude for the first time ever! I will do my best to teach you all I know about being rude." He said while grinning, while the blonde suppressed a blush, scowling half-heartedly at him. "Shut up, Zack."

Turning to Naruto, the one called Cloud smiled lightly. "Well, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Cloud. Clod Strife. This old man here," he said, pointing his finger at the black haired one, Zack, prompting a small "Hey." From him. "Is Zack Fair. This lady over her," he said pointing to the one in a pink dress. "Is Aerith Gainsborough. We're not ghosts, if you're wondering. Well, not technically. See? Touch my hand."

Naruto looked hesitant, but reached out and touched his hand. Cloud smirked as he saw the awed expression on his face. He remembered having that expression the first time he learned about Sephiroth. Frowning, he shook his head lightly. This was no time to be reminiscing in the past. He had a mission to complete.

"Well, then where am I, anyway?" Naruto asked. Aerith was the one who replied. "You're currently in the Lifestream." When she saw Naruto cock his head sideways in confusion, she sighed. "I forgot about that. So... where shall we begin?" After a few hours of tedious explaining about the Lifestream, the Planet and its history (JENOVA, Sephiroth, etc. Anybody reading this should know about it. 'm not explaining), Naruto nodded his head. "So… why am I in this… Lifestream as you call it?" Aerith sighed. "Simple. You died."

There was a pause before a loud scream of "WHAT?" Everyone winced. "But you said you weren't ghosts!" Cloud nodded. "Technically we aren't. Since you are in the Lifestream... and dead…"he muttered the last part. "You are in the same plane of existence as us, so you can't call us ghosts." Naruto slumped to the floor. "So, are you guys here to get me to agree to be absorbed into the Lifestream?" Naruto choked up a sob. "Go ahead then. I'm ready."

Cloud walked in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, we were summoned by the Planet to offer you a choice between life and death, though I warn you that death for you may actually be better compared to what the Planet is asking in return for life."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before speaking up. "So? What's the deal?"

This time, it was Zack who spoke up. "Well, the first option is simple. You get absorbed into the Lifestream and die. That's it. The second one, not so much." "Well? What's the second one then?"

Zack sighed. "First of all, I have to tell you about recent events. Remember how I told you about Sephiroth being defeated a second time?" When Naruto nodded, Zack continued. "It seems that Sephiroth's essence remained within the Lifestream, unable to be absorbed by the Lifestream. A few years ago, Sephiroth managed to escape from within the Lifestresm and take host in a person within the village of Konoha you currently reside in. He's a friend of yours. Uchiha Sasuke. We believe he may use him as his vessel to return to Gaia." At this Naruto jumped up.

"What? Sasuke would never accept that deal with him, you hear me? NEVER!" "Cloud sighed and replied. "I'm afraid he would. His brother's murder of his clan twisted and warped his mind to a point where he is unredeemable. He will do anything possible to gain power that included." Clenching his fist Naruto growled. "Where do I come in within all this?"

Cloud replied again. "It's simple. You're my last living descendant. You are probably the only one who has the power and potential to defeat Sephiroth since we can't interfere in the world of the living actively unless the Planet decrees we can. Anyway however, your potential is untapped. We, however have a way to overcome that. Remember when we told you how Sephiroth absorbed the memories of the Planet in the Lifestream when I threw him in it? Well, our idea is for you to do the same thing as well. That would allow you to gain experience, strength, skill and intelligence unrivaled by any except by Sephiroth. You will, however, have to kill him."

"Isn't there anyone else who could do this?" Naruto asked desperately.

Cloud shook his head. "This process is dangerous. The person going through it must have an insane, I mean INSANE amount of willpower not to lose yourself to the memories of the Planet, and you are the only one who has that willpower. Even if anyone else did, there are no other descendants of mine."

Naruto clenched his fist. Naruto weighed the costs and benefits of taking the offer. If he took it, he would have to kill his best friend. However, if what they told him was true, he would destroy the world and everything he cared about. Finally he gave a strained sigh. "Fine. I guess I have to do it." Cloud nodded. "The process will take four years, just like Sephiroth hibernated four years after that. Prepare yourself though. This will not hurt like something you will have experienced, nor will you ever experience again. Good luck, Naruto." The last thing Naruto saw was their smiles before the immense pain took him.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX Five years later XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

A silent figure dressed in a sleeveless white high collar shirt and black cloak, with a white double layered pauldron on both shoulders, and two straps across his chest rode on a motorcycle through a dense forest, hidden by the darkness. He wore two long white pants and boots. He had on also two fingerless gloves. (Imagine Cloud's attire in ACC but white and with Genesis's cloak which is black. I know I used that in my other fanfic but hey, I like it ). His taut muscles were hidden by the cloak, although he radiated the aura of an experienced warrior.

As he pulled to a stop seeing the massive green gates in front of him, he removed his rider's goggles, revealing blue eyes that shone through the night sky like a bolt of lightning. His hair was sun-kissed blonde, with multiple red highlights in it. There were faint traces of whisker marks on his face, but they were well hidden by the dark.

This man was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot Blooded Habenaro.

As Naruto dismounted his ride, it began to transform, folding in on itself multiple times, until it was reduced into a small bag that the figure attached to his back, before it revealed multiple blades of varying shapes and sizes (Buster Sword, Fusion Sword separated, you know the sword he uses in ACC and Genesis' sword but white). Walking up to the gates, he jumped up, grabbing a splinter of wood before using that to lift himself up before grabbing another, then hoisting himself up, using his leg to step on the splinter of wood below him, pushing himself higher, and higher and higher until he reached the top of the wall.

As he steadied himself, he took in the surroundings. The village hadn't really changed much over the years, he mused, but he scowled when he saw Danzo's face on the Hokage monument. The old war hawk had apparently staged a coup d'état to take over the village. At that point in time, most of the ninja had submitted themselves to Danzo's rule, and only a few ninja tried to resist it. He killed them all.

Naruto grit his teeth. Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Sandaime-jiji, the rookie nine, they were all dead except for Sasuke, who was kept alive because of his lust for power and 'so called potential', and that he would be a nice little pet for Danzo as long as he taught him new jutsu. Frowning in disgust at his actions, Naruto jumped onto a roof close to him, before jumping towards the Uchiha clan complex. He knew Sasuke would be training right now, just like he would always.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX Few Hours later… XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Sasuke was walking through his clan complex in his full Shinobi attire. He had finally managed to kill his brother, but somehow the feeling of satisfaction never came from that. Instead all he felt was a feeling of satisfaction.

As he walked through the complex, he had a distinct feeling that he was being followed, but when he turned around, he saw nothing. Frowning, he headed for the clan's training grounds, hoping to train to clear his mind.

When he got there, however, he was NOT prepared for what he saw.

As he entered the training grounds, he froze as he saw a black figure with a straw hat wearing a cloak in the grounds, with his back facing him. Sasuke's hand immediately went to his blade that was tied to his hip. Unsheathing it, he pointed it at the intruder. "Who's there? How did you get into the Uchiha clan compound?"

The figure answered calmly without turning around. "To answer your second question, I know how to get in here because the Planet's memories showed me how, and to answer your next question…" he turned around, before smirking slightly, then tossing away his straw hat, revealing a face all too familiar to him. "I'm appalled that you forgot me so soon, Sephiroth, or do you prefer Sasuke… teme?"

Sasuke gasped seeing the familiar face. "Naruto?"

Naruto smirked. "You expect somebody else?" Grabbing two swords on his back, one that expanded after it was completely unsheathed, the other one which was thin with a jagged edge before jumping forward and slashing at him.

Sasuke was barely able to raise his blade to block the strike by Naruto before he was forced back again by another strike. Naruto's attacks were strong and fast. It was only through his years of rigorous training that he managed to survive. Suddenly, Naruto thrust his main blade at his chest. Sasuke blocked it with the kunai he had drawn to match Naruto's off hand blade. Next, Naruto slammed his offhand blade onto Sasuke's Kusangi, before pulling his main upwards, back-flipping several times, landing on his feet, while Sasuke was launched into the air, clearly not expecting that move.

Naruto leaped forward, smashing his blade with Sasuke's multiple times. Within seconds, he disarmed Sasuke's kunai and turned around, kicking him in the gut, launching him back towards the ground, and the Uchiha heir flying into a building.

Standing up straight, Naruto walked calmly towards the building Sasuke had crashed into. Suddenly, the dust that surrounded the area was blown away, revealing Sasuke utilizing the cursed seal level 2 with the Chidori in charged into his sword in his right hand. Flapping his wings, he jumped out and flapped his wings, using them to glide towards him, attempting to slash him with the sword.

Naruto jumped to the side of the slash, before slashing Sasuke's arm. Crying out in pain, Sasuke slashed at Naruto again, but Naruto simply flipped behind Sasuke. Before he could react, a large slash appeared across his back. Turning around, Sasuke attempted to slash him again, but his strike was interrupted by a solid slash that nearly removed his arm. Before he could react, he was impaled by Naruto's offhand blade before he was sent flying by a smash from the blunt side of his main blade.

Sasuke coughed as he was sent flying to the edge of a cliff. Struggling to stand, his knees trembled as Naruto's figure appeared in front of him. He grit his teeth. "What do you want from me? What did I ever do to you?"

Naruto scowled at him. "That question is easy to answer, _Sephiroth_." He spat the word out like venom. "Or have you forgotten already all the atrocities that you committed so many years ago? Killing Aerith, trying to destroy the Planet, destroying Nibelheim, and that isn't even 1/10 of the crimes you committed." Sasuke gripped his head in pain as many images flashed through his head. _'Wha… What.. Are… These… MEMORIES?'_

Sasuke heard a voice in his head._ 'Do you want more power…?"_ He grabbed his head in pain._ 'Who… Who are you?'_

The voice got louder. _'Take my offer… Become my avatar… And you will have a power you have never known before…'_ Gritting his teeth, Sasuke talked in his subconscious mind to the voice. _'I accept! Whatever gives me more power and makes me stronger!' _As he gave a yell, he ran to the side of the cliff and jumped off, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. As he fell through the air, he turned around, showing green catlike eyes, and he spoke in a voice that had haunted Naruto for ages.

"My reunion. Bet you're dying to watch."

Naruto jumped after Sasuke's falling body as it began to emit a black aura. Just before he hit the ground, he righted himself, and he held both arms up towards Naruto's falling figure preparing to slash him with the swords in his hand.

Surprisingly, the blades were stopped right in its tracks, before a sword materialized right between his hands. Sasuke's visage was also replaced by that of a man who had long silver hair, all too familiar to Naruto as his eyes narrowed.

The figure smiled. "Good to see you, Cloud."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Sephiroth."

Sephiroth pushed Naruto's blades backwards with monstrous strength. Naruto flew through the air, before he flipped backwards a few times and landed on his feet.

Sephiroth smirked. "You've improved, Cloud." Naruto scoffed. "Enough of the idle chit-chat, what do you want, Sephiroth?"

If possible, Sephiroth's smirk got even bigger. "I think you know. Mother came to this Planet, long ago, to rid the world of humanity whose sins have destroyed the Planet. We would have created a shining future. However, the Cetra destroyed the opportunity for that. I tried many times to fulfill mother's last wish, but I failed because of you. Now I understand that mother's power is needed to help us accomplish our goal. I will gather my brothers from across the Planet, and together we will bring back Mother, and we will rule over this Planet forever."

Naruto shook his head. "You're absolutely insane Sephiroth. I'll stop you. We will stop you."

Sephiroth smirked. "You really think you can stop me? The first part of the plan has already begun. Hahahahahaha!" He then sprouted his black wing before taking off.

Sighing, Naruto took his blades and sheathed them before transforming his bag into its motorcycle form, then riding away into the darkness.

By the next day, Konoha would come to investigate the incident, only to find nothing but a ruined clan complex and a few black feathers.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX The next day… XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Groaning, he sat up as he supported his right hand. He had a hell of a damn hangover after he got hammered on sake after he rode to the edge of the continent. He needed it to go to sleep after what he had heard from Sephiroth. What was the plan that he had mentioned? Who were the brothers that he mentioned? And last but not least…

Were they planning to resurrect JENOVA? If they were, it would be a hell of a lot of trouble. The few times they had skirmished with it, it wasn't even at full strength. If it could get to full strength…

Naruto didn't want to think about. He groaned as the water sprayed on his skin. Grabbing his clothes, he put them on after drying himself. Grabbing his pack, he grabbed it before swinging the door open. Gong downstairs, he tossed a bag of gold at the inn owner before swinging open the door.

As Naruto walked onto the beach, he looked at the sea, with the sun that was only now gradually rising. Setting down his pack as he looked at the sun, he made a vow to himself that he would stop Sephiroth and his mad plan, no matter what the cost. If it cost him his life, he would gladly give it up. He would do anything needed to stop him.

As he sat on the bike that was Fenrir,, he ran a hand over the cool metal. Revving the engine, he drove it towards the water. As it hit the water, the wheels transformed into fans that propelled air causing it to float above the surface of the water. Crouching lower, he looked straight forward with nothing but determination in his eyes as he rode off into the sunrise.

'_My story… has just begun.'_

**Hey guys, wassup? This is actually the prequel to a story that I have in mind for a Xover with VII, VIII, X and XIII. I won't do this for some time yet, but if anyone is interested and wants to adopt it, please PM me. **


End file.
